The Way the World Works
by hairy-flower
Summary: In another world they wouldn t have found the cure. Amplification AU


Title: The way the world works

Genre: Tragedy/Angst

Rating: T(I guess?)

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Beta: fallenguitarist

Disclaimer: I own nothing but that uncooperative thing called notebook.

Warnings: character death

Summary: In another world they wouldn´t have found the cure. Amplification AU

A.N.: Something I wrote quite long time ago but my hesitancy haven´t let me post it. I was re-watching Amplification and I was thinking: no matter how much I love CM, in the real world the discovery of the cure on the place it was hidden on would be literaly impossible. So I wrote this as an alternative - maybe more presumable, definitely more sorrowful - ending.

Please, enjoy!

(And if you feel like it, please review :)

* * *

"350."

"Clear!"

Dr. Kimura placed the diaphragm of the stethoscope on the patient´s chest and closed her eyes, listening, searching for breathing sounds, the heartbeat, something, anything to let her know that the young agent wasn´t dead yet. She heard nothing.

She somehow knew she wouldn´t, she went through this twenty-seven times already and with all she could do… it never worked. But she couldn´t find the strengh to give up. She couldn´t face the bunch of agents, offering them words of condolence and a dead body of their friend without trying everything she could.

She took the earpieces off her ears. It was like re-emerging from the water. She was suddenly surrounded by the noise.

The young medic beside her was looking at her with a questioning look, holding the paddles of the defibrillator while the nurse took over the CPR.

"Doctor?"

Kimura looked at her patient. It was hours ago she was talking to SSA Spencer Reid (twenty-seven, three PhDs and FBI badge and experiences, experiences, experiences anyone of his age would envy him) about the case and now she was looking down at his pale face, thinking about anything she could do to keep that briliant young man alive. His eyes were closed and there was a trickle of bright red blood running down from his nose and corners of his lips. It were mere hours ago this brave inteligent and beautiful man was doing his best to save the victims and now he was dying from the infection himself.

He was suffering a lot through the symptoms. He has been in a lot of pain, his lungs were filling with blood and he couldn´t get the oxygen to his body, later the arrythmia started and it all was constantly acompanied by the fever. He was still rejecting the painkillers although he never told her why. It was hard to watch.

He was absolutely proffesional all the time, although she could see his hands shaking and the fear in his eyes, especialy after his friend left and he ended up alone. She could sense the great relief from him after they took down the suits and he was in contact with normal human being again.

His condition was worsening quickly, he was losing the strengh and then the aphasia kicked in and Kimura could see he was loosing it. She took his hand back then, providing the support in what they both knew what was going to follow. When he passed out from the fever and pain almost four hours after he was infected, she knew it was a relief for him.

"Charge it again, Peter."

"Yes, madam."

His thin form jumped and the medics moved out of her way so she could do the same ritual again. Kimura moved closer, checked the heart, the lungs and found nothing. His lungs were destroyed, his heart was weakened, his body was exhausted.

She was helpless. He was gone.

And BAU still hadn´t called.

"It´s over," she said grimly.

He was the last one. It was over.

"Time of death: five thirty-two pm."

Kimura felt the tears forming in her eyes, she peeled off her gloves and threw them on the floor angerly. People started to leave the room until there was only her and two nurses who moved to take care of the body.

"You two can go too," she said to them, "I´ll take care of him."

Nurses nodded and left the room and Kimura was left alone with the body of Spencer Reid.

She moved to him, with gentle hands she took out the IV from his arm, disconnected the electrodes. She carefuly took out the drain tube and folded the cut gown over his bare chest again. She worked quickly, silently. When she was done she laid a hand on a top of his head, on his hair, drying into the golden-brown colour again and curling on the white sheets. It looked like he was sleeping, the whiteness of the room was giving him an angelic look.

God, he was so talented. She adored his personality from the first moments she spoke to him. Sharp mind acompanied by bright spirit and a kind heart. She was thinking about asking him whether he would want to change a job and work with her on the epidemiology. He probably wouldn´t, but she could ask.

Linda stroked his forehead with her thumb.

She´ll never have the chance to ask him again.

She took the white sheet and covered that beautiful face, hidding it forever.

* * *

AN2: Don´t be sad, sweethearts: the great thing on the fanfictions is that you can take a clear sheet of paper and our beloved hero is alive again ;)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
